All Of Finn
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: When your invited to an Eighteen Year Old Birthday Party, starring your Ex, how will you act like? Surely you don't need all of yourself for it, right? Hmmm... What is Marceline up to? Why is B Mo and Shelby in on it, but not Jake? Who knows. [Oneshot, Spoilers]


**All Of Finn:**

* * *

It was another nice day at The Land Of Ooo. But it was one specific Princess' 18th Birthday.

Princess Bubblegum said that 18 birthdays were special. Marceline agreed. Cinnamon Bun also suggested that they have a good party, inviting all of Ooo. Well, all that would come, anyways.

Flame Princess was okay with that.

The party was her birthday party. Her 18th birthday party.

Bubblegum, Marceline, Cinnamon Bun, Lumpy Space Princess, Muscle Princess, B Mo, Wild berry Princess, Engagement Ring Princess, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Shelby, Lady Rainicorn, Jake... Lots of Others, Candy People, Fire People, Princesses that Flame wasn't even close with...

And Of course, Finn was also there. But Finn was acting all distant.

"Why wouldn't he not? he was forced to go here. Jake's here after all" Flame Princess whispered to Marceline, who previously asked the flame elemental why Finn wasn't acting like himself.

"Girl, he's in his ex's Birthday party. Who would be okay to act normal if their ex had a Birthday Party and they were forced to go?" Engagement Ring asked

"Ummm okay, not a very nice conclusion RP. But yeah." Bubblegum nodded

Marceline looked at FP

"what?" Flame asked

"i got an idea" Marceline smirked and disappeared

"What's she gonna do Bonnie?" Ring Princess asked

"i don't think I wanna know."

* * *

After a while, the pink wooden stage lit up. There was one spot light in the center stage and Marceline dropped Finn from above.

"i am not doing this Marceline!" Finn complained, that got everyone's attention quickly. But the Music didn't stop yet.

"Do it Finn, Remember you swore it!" Marceline exclaimed from above.

Jake's eyes lit up. Now that he knows he isn't in on something, it totally got interesting to watch for him.

"Dang" Finn said after Marceline turned the music off and plugged in her axe base on one of the speakers.

"B Mo, Hit it!" Marceline yelled, Smiling to the little robot.

B Mo's eyes widen and his face was shocked. But he nodded. And Shelby came crawling, carrying a plug's end on his mouth.

"thank you" B Mo thanked Shelby and the said pink worm smiled

* * *

A soft tune of piano keys were heard from B Mo's speaker.

_'What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out'_

Finn started singing, the crowd turning to him.

Flame Princess remembered when she would yell at Finn to get out of the living room and back to bed so she could get some sleep on his couch. Finn used to always keep Flame up till Midnight, but Flame managed to get smart and make Finn go out for her. That was until Finn surprised her by making her a Wooden hut house, a few hills away from his tree house, near a good cliff. Below said cliff was a lake...

_'You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind'_

Flame remembered that lake was where she had Finn do some tricks for her. She particularly wondered how long he can put his nose under water.

She also remembered how quiet his breathing was when ever he was anywhere at all. Especially when he's near her. He was near when they went to that dungeon when they were fourteen. Yeah, she admits, she was crazy when they did that, she just felt like letting out some fire. But he was out of his mind, thinking he could just dive down under a deep hole and try to rescue her after they kissed. The kiss was the nearest they went. But after that, she passed out. She couldn't remember a thing. But woke a few seconds later...

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh'_

Finn remembered that after forcefully tying Jake's hand to his waist, he jumped into the hole and saw the fire on Flame princess was dying. He took a few seconds to look at her. He tried to give her some air, by a precipitation, but that did little help. So he decided to carry her and tug at Jake's arm to pull them up. Jake took notice and helped out. That wasn't the only time Jake helped him out with Flame Princess...

_'How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you'_

Jake remembered the first time he introduced Finn to Flame Princess. Yeah, that failed epically. Flame Princess went to chase him to the tree house and try to set fire on everything, dying to engulf everything in her flames. But then, the fire died, once the water started oozing from the clouds. Causing the Flame Princess to pass out from anger and water exposure. Finn caught her and she soon gained consciousness. They had to chase her to the goblin kingdom. Jake helped Finn once more, by saving the goblin people while Finn talk it out with Flame Princess. She concluded that he was a Water Elemental, but really, he isn't. Pretty soon, that one time of seeing each other led them to have a relationship. But it didn't last, Sadly...

_'My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh'

The Silence of the end of the song made a lot of people stare in awe, half of them with smiles on their faces like Cinnamon Bun. Yeah, he stopped trying to copy Finn and make a name for himself on his own persona. Finn only started to look at the crowd and saw a lot of important person to Ooo, but not to him. He only wanted to see one person's reaction. And that was Flame Princess...

"Hey FP... Finn only had a dream about the Cosmic Owl when you fought the Ice King and told me about it. So I sort of told him he has to get you two to fight again. It was sorta my fault you two broke up..." Jake explained

"what?" Flame Princess was shocked by the revelation "why didn't you told me so, Finn?" Flame asked, looking at Finn for an answer

"you mean, you didn't listen to me when I tried to explain why I wrote those fake letters and got you and Ice King to fight?" Finn asked, his side bangs covering most of his face now.

"ugh... you did?" Flame asked dumbly

"heck yeah I did!" Finn screeched

Marceline stifled a laugh. So that was the reason she broke it off?

"im sorry I didn't listen Finn..." Flame got up on stage and kissed him on the lips, right on the spot.

People cheered, Finn doesn't need to have an arm to be all of him. He can live with a grass arm for all eternity for all he cares. Just as long as he gets to spend that eternity with Flame Princess.

Yeah, he's good...

* * *

**[A/N: yeah I ship FP X FTH cause their awesome for each other. And yeah, I don't think Finn will get a metal arm, but a grass arm instead. This is me, assuming, you readers already watched the episodes 'Wake up' and 'Escape From The Citadel' Though if not, then good luck understanding why I have that theory. XD]**


End file.
